


RADIO

by costumejail



Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Party Poison calls off a run to the city at the last moment.
Relationships: Party Poison (Danger Days) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	RADIO

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of the Zone Five Quarantine Fair by @killjoynest. The prompt was "Radio." Kind of revolves around an OC from my work Precious Cargo but you don't have to have read that for it to make sense!

It pays to have a friend inside the city. While Dr. Death-Defying does his best to keep reports of city movements accurate, by the time his information is hitting the airwaves it’s been filtered through at least two messengers and might not actually match what BL/ind is sending out. But if a crew has a direct line to a Juvee Hall, they know that their intel is coming directly from the Underground, where the threat of BL/ind retaliation is a lot more immediate. After Party Poison made their first city run, they returned with the baby that would grow up to be the Girl and a slip of paper in their pocket with a frequency scribbled on it.

For a few months, this frequency sat, pinned to the wall of the diner, but Poison never called it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the Hall that the frequency belonged to, it was more that Poison didn’t think he _needed_ to call Alexa. Then Dr. D called his crew about a run he needed them to make but admitted that his informer was a bit uncertain about how big the convoy coming out of the city would be and Poison realized he had a way to confirm the details before putting his crew at risk. After chastising him for keeping her hanging for so long, Alexa confirmed the details of the convoy and signed off with a warning that if Poison didn’t call her more often, Alexa would have to "come out to the dust to kick your ass myself." She was upfront like that.

Though she never ended up coming out to ‘the dust’, as Juvee Halls called the zones, Alexa and Poison would regularly call each other, confirming BL/ind movements, organizing pickups, on one memorable occasion Jet got an infection that could only be treated with city drugs so, at Alexas urging, Poison loaded them into the Trans Am and took them to the underground for treatment. Sometimes they would just compare notes about their lives as rebels, Alexa begged for stories about the "weird bullshit" that killjoys got up to and Poison was always interested in Alexa’s complaining about the seemingly unending maintenance that the Underground required.

For years, it was a habit for the Fab Four to take runs that other ‘joys refused, buoyed by the knowledge that they had the most accurate intel possible right from the city, and Juvee Halls that could back them up if they were close enough when things went sideways. It became part of the near mythological reputation of the Fab Four that they would take so many runs other crews refused, and they never called off a run halfway through.

So when Alexa called Poison up, nearly seven years after they’d first met, and begged them to get her out of the Underground, how could they say no? They’d made so many city runs by then that they barely needed to plan before they pointed the Trans Am toward the city and stomped on the accelerator. Poison could see the city walls when their radio pinged an incoming transmission.

“Party P.” Came Alexa’s voice, her usual amused tone replaced by something completely unheard.

“Alexa, talk t’ me.”

“Where are you? Have you left yet?” The message was filled with static, unusual for Alexa’s radio.

“Wha’? You’re cuttin' out. I’m almost at th’ gates.” Poison checked himself out in the rearview mirror, making sure that his hair was tucked into a dark cap.

“Fuck. You gotta turn around.”

Poison recognized the new tone, fear. They eased up on the accelerator just a hair, “Why?”

“It’s not safe, I- BL/ind’s sending a raid out today, we just got word.”

“So wha’? They don’ send raids out through th’ north gate. They’ll go righ’ ‘round me.”

“No. Party. They’re raiding _the Underground_.”

Poison slammed on the brakes, skidding to a halt less than a mile from the city.

“Can you make it t’ th’ tunnels? I’ll meet you there.”

“P-” 

Poison cut Alexa off with a snarl. “Don’ give me tha’ bullshit. I’m gettin’ ya out of th’ city, you gotta work with me here.”

“‘M not leaving Nine Iron, I’ll call you when it’s over. Don’t come in for me.”

“Alexa, make a fuckin’ effort.” Poison’s voice cracked with frustration. “Bring Nine Iron if y’ gotta, you’ve never been raided how’re you gonna-?”

“I don’t know, Party. But it’ll be a hell of a lot harder to deal with if some hot-headed sandpiper shows up while BL/ind’s busting down our doorstep.”

“Fuck. At leas’ _try_ an’ make it t’ th’ tunnels?” Poison begged.

There was a burst of static.

“‘Lexa?” 

Radio silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or shoot me an ask at my tumblr @sleevesareforlosers.


End file.
